


[Podfic] That this could be the kingdom (Part 3/3)

by Arcafira



Series: Kingdom [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Catholicism, Charged Hand Touching, First Time, Flashbacks, M/M, Nostalgia, Pining, Priest Aziraphale (Good Omens), Religious Discussion, Religious Guilt, Skeptic Crowley, Top Crowley (Good Omens), Worried Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24165145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcafira/pseuds/Arcafira
Summary: I have lived my whole life with a wrecked heart.Fr. Aziraphale Fell’s present mirrors his past, as long ago roommate, classmate, and former friend Anthony Crowley reappears in his life in an unexpected and disarming way, challenging Aziraphale’s choices, and bringing him back to the breaking point, when he made a decision he couldn’t take back. It isn’t temptation, it’s revelation.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Kingdom [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719115
Comments: 10
Kudos: 9
Collections: Podfic not tagged as podfic





	[Podfic] That this could be the kingdom (Part 3/3)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [That this could be the kingdom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21866026) by [seekwill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekwill/pseuds/seekwill). 



> Thank you so much for listening! This was our first time making podfic together, and I'm excited that we got to share this story.
> 
> Music: https://www.purple-planet.com

Listen on [Anchor](https://anchor.fm/arcafira/episodes/Good-Omens-Podfic-That-this-could-be-the-kingdom-by-Seekwill-Part-33-ee0hek/a-a26cfe2) or [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/show/0EUroxYGnCU2t6ClMlkGiZ)

Download from [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1es32SR_Y4uoKYvsIa0C1HKi2fCtJFySp/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
